


THE GOOD SAMARITAN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam's default is to rescue whomever needs it, monster involvement or not. Just figures it would land him in a police station!





	THE GOOD SAMARITAN

(((((((((((((((((((((

Lieutenant Aaron Heidecker looked through the one-way mirror at the big man waiting patiently in the interview room.

"What's the story, Lennie?"

"Name's Sam Calhoun," the patrolman answered. "He was driving down Brattle, saw a car on fire and pulled over to help. When I got there, he had the driver out, giving him CPR."

"How's the driver?"

"He's okay. Hit some black ice, went into a pole. Says if it weren't for this guy, he woulda been grilled like a tomato."

Heidecker frowned. "So why'd you bring him in?"

"Needed a statement." The patrolman hesitated. "Besides – I dunno, Lieut, there's just something off about him."

As if aware of unseen eyes, the man looked in the mirror for a long moment, then away, no change in his expression.

Heidecker nodded. He could see what the patrolman was talking about. Calhoun was way too calm for someone kept cooling his heels in a police station for two hours.

Still.

He shrugged. "Cut him loose. We got enough on our plate with the home invasions in Cambridge."

The patrolman nodded and went back into the interview room.

Heidecker looked once more into Sam Calhoun's dark, fathomless eyes, and then walked away.


End file.
